The Sweetest Dream
by Keikoku Yuki
Summary: Pernahkan kau bermimpi? Mimpi yang begitu indahnya? Sampai rasanya tak perlu kau terbangun lagi. Aku pernah. Kamu yang memberikannya. Ingatkah? RivailleXEren! Semi-Poetry! One Shot!


.

.

_Pernahkah kau bermimpi?_

_Mimpi yang begitu indahnya?_

_Sampai rasanya tak perlu kau terbangun lagi_

_Aku pernah_

_Kamu yang memberikannya_

_Ingatkah?_

**.**

**.**

**The Sweetest Dream**

**Shingeki no Kyojin ****Ó**** 2010 Hajime Isayama**

**| RivaillexEren **Fanfiction **Romance & Angst ****|Semi-**Poetry

**By:**

—**Keikoku Yuki—**

**.**

**.**

"**Hei, Rivaille…? Apa mimpi yang menjadi obsesimu?"**

"…_**kamu, Eren…"**_

.

.

Di ruangan besar berdinding batu halus bercat putih gading dan beratap kubah kaca, sinar yang hanya kita bisa dapatkan di malam hari mampu berpendar sempurna menyinari dua sosok. Yang berambut hitam tengah duduk dalam posisi sangat rileks di atas sofa panjang berlapis beludru merah dan sosok yang satunya lagi seorang pemuda, dengan senyum sedikit sendu bersurai warna kayu. Di hadapan pemuda tersebut tegak berdiri alat musik berskala delapan oktaf dimana jari sang pemuda menari dalam tenang—nyaris terkesan tanpa antusiasme.

Jendela-jendela besar terbuka, membiarkan angin semilir yang saat membelai dedaunan membuatnya seolah berbisik masuk ke dalam ruangan. Bunyi aliran air dari sungai kecil yang mengelilingi tempat tersebut ikut terdengar dalam simfoni alam di malam itu. Dan entah bagaimana semuanya bergulung menjadi suatu harmoni bersama dengan musik yang diciptakan dari dua tangan ahli sang pemuda.

"Kau pernah bermimpi, Rivaille?"

Pria dengan warna rambut sehitam langit malam di musim dingin itu melayangkan pandangannya pada sosok pemuda berambut coklat yang kini tengah duduk di kursi piano. Hanya diam lalu mengalihkan tatapannya lagi. Pria yang disapa Rivaille itu bertahan dalam sunyi, bertopang dagu di sofa sambil menatap langit dimana sang ratu malam yang berada dalam sosok paling sempurnanya tengah tersenyum dari sana. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas. Merasa tidak mengapa mengulur waktu sedikit sebelum menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya. Ia memejamkan mata.

Sang kekasih tersenyum dari balik piano—deretan kunci nada itu ditekannya lembut hingga bunyi bening dengan amat manisnya terlukis di udara . Sekalipun matanya menatap sang raven, tangannya setia senantiasa berpindah dari satu tuts ke tuts yang lain—melodi _impromptu_ bertempo pelan tercipta. Sengaja ia membiarkan kekasihnya berlambat-lambat dalam menemukan jawab atas tanyanya. Dimanfaatkannya momen ini untuk mengeksplorasi kontur wajah dari yang dicintai hatinya. Ekspresi yang mengesankan dirinya tengah merenungi sesuatu itu malah melipatgandakan kekagumannya.

"…tentu saja…"

.

.

_Mimpi yang kau bawa ke hadapanku_

_Tak pernah aku setenang ini dalam lelapku_

_Tahukah kamu?_

_Jurang membentang_

_Kamu bangun jembatan_

_Antara kenyataan, harapan, dan kenangan_

_Supaya kita tetap dapat bertemu_

_._

_._

Sofa itu berbunyi pelan saat sang pria berambut raven membawa dirinya beranjak dari tempatnya semula duduk. Langkahnya berbunyi sangat pelan, seringan bulu yang terbang tertiup angin. Tidak menghiraukan lantai keramik yang diinjaknya terasa dingin, dia membawa telapak kaki telanjangnya meniti jalan ke arah sang kekasih yang masih menatapnya dengan pandangan yang itu-itu lagi. Kelembutan dan kasih sayang membaur sempurna dalam dua pancaran bola mata hijau kebiruan yang tampak semakin mempesona di bawah bayang-bayang dan pantulan cahaya lembut dengan bulan sebagai cerminnya.

Tidak membuang waktu untuk mencari kata-kata lagi, dilekatkannya bibirnya dengan bibir sang pemuda dalam sebuah kecupan. Dalam. Intens. Penuh perhatian dan kelembutan. Tangan Rivaille menekan lembut kepala kekasihnya—memberinya persuasi tanpa kata.

"Kenapa menanyakan itu, Eren? Bukankah wajar semua manusia mengalami mimpi?"

"Mm… Mungkin bukan mimpi dalam tidur yang kumaksud…" jawab Eren di sela-sela kecupan mereka.

_._

_._

_Cahaya serupa milik kunang-kunang musim panas_

_Seindah itulah dirimu_

_Kelopak mawar merah muda yang mekar sempurna_

_Selembut itu kecupanmu_

_._

_._

Entah kapan dimulainya, tapi kini tangan Rivaille sudah turut ikut menari di atas tuts. Memberi musik Eren sentuhan pribadinya—menyempurnakannya sebagaimana dirinya menyempurnakan sang terkasih. Suara angin menggelitik dedaunan, percikan aliran air yang tenang, dan dua melodi berbeda yang melengkapi bagai kepingan puzzle yang memang seharusnya menjadi satu mengudara. Nada tinggi yang manis dan nada rendah yang mengiringi lembut. Sempurna dalam tiap gemanya.

Senyum melekuk begitu manisnya di wajah sang pemuda sebelum ia mendaratkan sebuah kecupan kupu-kupu di pipi halus sang raven. Kedua bijih mata berwarna gelap milik si rambut eboni yang kini seolah bersinar keperakan menatapnya sebelum sebuah senyum tipis ikut terukir di bibir pucatnya.

"Menggodaku?"

"Mungkin…"

_._

_._

_Angin bertiup melepaskan kabar_

"_Aku ingin bertemu"_

_Namun jawabmu_

_Pejamkan matamu, kekasihku_

_Aku selalu ada_

_Di dalam dirimu_

_Di hatimu_

_Di jiwamu_

_Sebagaimana kamupun hadir_

_Dalam tiap hembus nafasku_

_._

_._

"Hei, Rivaille…"

"Ya?"

"Apa mimpi yang menjadi obsesimu?"

_._

_._

_Seharusnya aku yang terjebak dalam kebingungan_

_Mengapakah kamu pertanyakan_

_Tidakkah pantulan dirimu_

_Dalam tatapanku_

_Mengatakan segalanya?_

_._

_._

"Eren…"

"Ya…?"

"Bukan… maksudku itu…" Rivaille mengangkat kedua telapak tangannya untuk memerangkap sebentuk wajah elok itu dan membujuknya untuk saling berbalas tatapan. "Jawabanku itu… kamu, Eren…"

Kecupan lembut kembali diberikan pada yang terkasih. Pelukan yang seolah tak ingin saling melepaskan. Tatapan penuh sayang dan juga keinginan. Lenguh dan desah pelan sabagai isyarat bahwa bahagia itu…

…sebenarnya sederhana saja.

.

.

_Aku bukanlah malaikat_

_Sebab_

_Aku menginginkamu _

_Hanya untukku_

_Bukan juga iblis_

_Karena_

_Aku ingin menjagamu_

_Aman dalam pelukku_

_Hanya manusia biasa—diriku_

_Mencintaimu_

_Dengan semua kelebihan dan kekuranganku_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Aroma khas cairan antiseptik memenuhi ruangan serba putih. Pintu yang dipernis coklat lembut menuju ke dalam ruangan tersebut membuka pelan. Sesosok pria pirang melepaskan topinya dan melonggarkan syal-nya sebelum melempar tanya pada salah satu dari tiga sosok yang sudah berada lebih dahulu di ruangan tersebut.

"Dia masih belum terbangun?"

Wanita berambut coklat tua dan berkacamata itu menggeleng dengan mimik prihatin. Pria pirang yang sebelumnya melemparkan pertanyaan hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Satu gadis lain dengan surai warna karamel yang duduk di tepi tempat tidur—di samping wanita berambut coklat tua—masih menangis. Tak bisa ia kendalikan air matanya. Setiap kali melihat sosok berambut hitam yang ada di hadapannya ini tak juga mampu—atau mau?—membuka mata sekali lagi. Rivaille hanya terdiam. Terus tertidur. Merelakan diri dibuai mimpi. Sampai kapan akan begini?

Lelah.

Ia sudah lelah menunggu. Teramat lelah.

"Ini sudah bulan ketiga dan dia masih belum menunjukan tanda-tanda akan terbangun, Sir Irvin…" gadis berambut karamel itu berkata dengan suara kecil—nyaris seperti mencicit di sela isakannya. "Kenapa, Rivaille?"

Irvin bertukar pandang dengan Hanji—pendamping hidupnya—yang tak jua bisa berkata apa-apa. Apalah yang bisa mereka katakan pada Petra—gadis berbola mata madu tersebut? Perlukah mereka membujuknya melupakan Rivaille? Cintanya yang kini lebih memilih berada dalam tidur berkepanjangan—mimpi yang seolah tanpa akhir—hanya karena Eren tak lagi ada di sisi pria itu.

_._

_._

_Tak perlu aku berhenti bermimpi_

_Jika dalam kenyataan_

_Tak ada dirimu_

_Apa gunanya kedua mata ini_

_Jika bukan untuk memantulkan bayangmu_

_Kamu hantui aku_

_Dengan semua pesona itu_

_Biar aku terjerat_

_Tak usah terbangun lagi_

_._

_._

"Aku tak tega pada Petra, Irvin…" ucap Hanji ketika mereka berdua sudah berada di dalam mobil mereka—usai membujuk sosok yang kini mereka perbincangkan untuk pulang selepas berakhirnya jam besuk. Suaminya itu hanya terdiam pelan sebelum melanjutkan.

"Tapi, Hanji… Jika aku berada di posisi Rivaille pun… kurasa aku akan melakukan hal yang sama?"

"Irvin?"

"Jika aku harus hidup tanpamu, seperti Rivaille kini tanpa Eren, aku pasti akan berusaha menyusulmu ke sana juga. Aku… tak bisa sepenuhnya berpendapat Rivaille tak bijak dalam hal ini."

Hanji terdiam mendengar kata-kata Irvin.

Sudah tiga bulan semenjak kepergian salah satu kolega sekaligus teman terbaiknya, Eren. Sakit jahanam yang merenggutnya perlahan dari sisi mereka yang mengasihinya. Hanji sendiri masih ingin menangis kadang jika teringat sosok ceria pemuda itu. Jika ia saja seperti ini, lantas apa yang dirasakan Rivaille selaku belahan jiwanya? Ah, Hanji tidak bisa membayangkan.

Dan kedukaan bukanlah penderitaan ringan.

Rivaille yang kuat dan terkenal tabah itu rupanya tak ingin—bukan tak bisa—menanggungnya. Hanji dan irvin masih ingat betul ketika keduanya menemukan Rivaille di kamar apartemennya dengan berbotol-botol obat tidur dosis tinggi yang kini membuat hidup sang raven seolah tergantung pada sehelai benang tipis; keinginannya untuk kembali.

Tapi… memang apa yang menunggunya sekalipun ia kembali?

.

.

_Bawa aku pergi_

_Seperti sepasang rajawali terbang tinggi_

_Melewati celah-celah tebing_

_Melintasi tenang maupun badai_

_Tak perlu aku kembali_

_Selama itu bersamamu_

.

.

**FIN**

_._

_._

* * *

**Author's note:**

**PHP?** kayaknya... saya nggak bisa diharapkan sih ya orangnya...

**Ga jelas? **Yes, saya memang aslinya absurd...

**Aneh?** Begitulah diri saya, kawan... *angkat tangan*

Saya juga nggak tahu ini apa *nyengir*. Kemarin kepingin nulis, tapi nggak pengen panjang-panjang (kosakata saya abis buat genocide), jadi aja benda ini. Ini fic oneshot terpendek saya kayaknya. Semi-poetry kah ini? Angst kah? Saya bahkan bingung ini genre-nya apa. Rivaille yang koma dan itu atas mimpinya dia selama koma gitu. Yah… saya ga pandai menjelaskan apa yang udah saya tulis kecuali kalau ditanya.

Saa, Review-nya saja ditunggu

**Salam sayang,**

**-Yuki-**


End file.
